From the prior art a multitude of panels for wall-, ceiling- or floor-coverings are known. Herein, in the last years, in particular so called laminate panels, spread more and more. Laminate panels are relatively cheap and can be handled relatively easy. Commonly, they base on a carrier board (carrier layer) consisting of Medium Density Fiberboard material (MDF-material) or High Density Fiberboard material (HDF-material) wherein a decor paper, which is impregnated with a resin, is applied. Above the decor paper, commonly in addition, a so called overlay paper is arranged in order to improve the sustainability of the surface. The used papers are impregnated by resins, like for instance by amino resins, which cure by pressing under the impact of heat and pressure. In order to improve the abrasion resistance of the surfaces, the resins in addition are often provided with abrasion-resistant particles.
In an improved embodiment of such laminate panels, so called directly printed panels have been developed. For these directly printed panels in general no papers are used anymore, in particular no decor papers. The decor layer is printed by the use of dispersion paint by means of a gravure printing directly onto the surface of the panel, which is commonly provided with a suitable primer layer. Commonly, the primer layer is applied by drums. After the drying of the decor layer, in the following several resin layers are applied and cured. The resin layers serve as a protective coating and abrasion-resistant surface. In order to increase the abrasion resistance, also here often abrasion-resistant particles, commonly corundum particles, are embedded into the resin layer.
From WO 2007/042258 A1 for instance a method for the direct printing of wood material boards is known, wherein in one single coating step a relatively thick protective coating consisting of polymer material is applied onto the surface of a board. Herein, the used polymer material is a polymerizable acrylate system, which cures by polymerization. Herein, the polymerization is started by radiation, so that a complete conversion takes place through the thickness of the applied layer.
WO 2008/061791 A1 of the same applicant discloses a further development of the known prior art. The content of this document is herein incorporated in its entire extent by reference. The core of the improvement in this document lies in that two liquid polymer layers are applied wet-in-wet onto the surface of a panel so that partial mixing of the coating agents takes place. These two wet-in-wet applied layers are then cured in one common step, wherein the resulting cured coating comprises a hardness gradient due to the partial mixing, wherein the hardness of the coating decreases with the increasing depth as seen from the surface of the resulting coating.
Although, in particular, WO 2008/061791 A1 is a significant improvement in the prior art, still a further need for improvement exists. Thus, it is the problem of the present invention to improve the known prior art and in particular to provide a coated panel, wherein the adhesion of the layers is increased and which achieve due to that particularly good values in the grid cut test according to DIN ISO 2409.
This and other problems, which are mentioned during the reading of the following description or which can be gathered by the person skilled in the art, are solved by a panel according to claim 1 and by a method according to claim 15.